The disclosure relates generally network communications, and more particularly to enhancements for telephonic communications
Phone calls are often placed to parties who are unable to answer the phone calls. For example, a person who is at a theater attending a performance is unlikely to answer a phone call. Unless a caller who wishes to contact the person is aware that the person is unlikely to answer a phone call, the caller is very likely to initiate a phone call to the person. However, if the caller is aware that the person is at a theater, he or she may decide not to initiate a phone call.
A caller who wishes to contact a person using a phone may consult any number of sources of information in an effort to determine whether the person is likely to answer a call, or why the person did not answer a call. As many people maintain status information on social network websites, a caller may wish to check the status of the person on social network websites. By way of example, if a caller sees that the status of a person is listed as “Mary Ellen is going to the theater tonight” on a social network website, the caller may decide not to place a call to the person because he or she is aware that someone at a theater is unlikely to answer a call.